The Gen-Ed Monster Summoner
by MechaGodzillaFan
Summary: Multi-Shot. In the city of Musutafu, there lies UA Highschool, the most prestigious hero school in Japan. Within the school's halls, there's a single student who is much like anyone else. But she does not pursue the path of a hero. Instead, she wished for a quiet life in a world of heroes and villains. In a way or another, she'll achieve it with monsters at her side.
1. Sports Festival

**An Idea in my head since I started reading D&D books. I don't own BNHA or Dungeons and Dragons.**

* * *

In the city of Musutafu, it was the day of the UA sports festival. Having replaced the Olympics years ago since the start of the Quirk age, people from all over the world watch competitors compete against each other, presenting a variety of Quirks from the 1st year to the 3rd years of the UA student body. Heroes throughout Japan came to UA to scout out potential sidekicks for an internship. Support Item companies also came to the festival to scout potential designers and engineers from U.A's support course, designing and building support items for pro heroes. This year's UA sports festival is focused on the 1st year, more specifically Class 1-A.

Class 1-A is a group of students learning under their drowsy and insomniac pro hero homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead. Eraserhead is an underground hero who doesn't like attention from the media. As a result, he is completely unknown from the rest of the flashy heroes. Only the most devoted hero fans knew of his existence. His quirk is erasure, an emitter type that let him nullify quirks as long as he's looking at his target, prolonged use will cause dry eye.

As for Class 1-A, they can be considered a group of misfits that are somehow held together by their teamwork and friendship. There are 20 students in total, 6 girls and 14 boys.

Boys consisted of:  
Yuga Aoyama (Quirk: Navel Laser)  
Tenya Iida (Quirk: Engine)  
Mashirao Ojiro (Quirk: Tail)  
Denki Kaminari (Quirk: Electrification)  
Eijiro Kirishima (Quirk: Hardening)  
Koji Koda (Quirk: Anivoice)  
Rikido Sato (Quirk: Sugar Rush)  
Mezo Shoji (Quirk: Dupli-Arms)  
Hanta Sero (Quirk: Tape)  
Shoto Todoroki (Quirk: Half Ice, Half Fire)  
Katsuki Bakugou (Quirk: Explosion)  
Izuku Midoriya (Quirk: One for All)  
Minoru Mineta (Quirk: Pop-Off)  
Fumikage Tokoyami (Quirk: Dark Shadow)

Girls consisted of:  
Mina Ashido (Quirk: Acid)  
Kyoka Jiro (Quirk: Earphone Jack)  
Toru Hagakure (Quirk: Invisibility)  
Momo Yaoyorozu (Quirk: Creation)  
Tsuyu Asui (Quirk: Frog)  
Ochako Uraraka (Quirk: Zero Gravity)

They are a class that became famous after participating in the USJ attack by the League of Villains. Because of this, most students are determined to surpass Class 1-A in the sports festival, not wanting to get outshined by them. One student of the General Education Department, Hitoshi Shinsou, had made a declaration of war against Class 1-A, which others may have made towards the class.

Now, after the first two events, the obstacle course and the cavalry battle, all 1st-year students were reduced to the number of sixteen students to participate in the final sports events of the U.A's sports festival's 1st-year stage.

Only a few students of Class 1-A made it through alongside 1-B students. Some are from General Education and Support courses From the cavalry battle, Team Bakugou (Bakugou, Mina, Sero, and Kirishima), Team Todoroki (Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Kaminari), Team Shinsou (Shinsou, Aoyama, Ojiro, and Okaru, a female purple-haired Gen-Ed student from Shinsou's class), and Team Midoriya (Midoriya, Tokoyami, Uraraka, and Hatsume, an eccentric Support Course student) won the cavalry battle event, with Team Midoriya coming in close at 4th place with Team Todoroki taking 1st place with over a million points, much to the dismay of Bakugou who was mad about being 2nd.

As the 18+ Heroine, Midnight, about to announce the third and final sports event for the first years, Ojiro raised his hand and said that he would resign from the competition, reasoning that he didn't deserve to get here. Midnight allowed it and called the 1st years, disqualified in the first event to replace Ojiro. Ibara Shiozaki, the Christian girl from Hero class 1-B, stepped forth to replace Ojiro.

Afterwards, Midnight announced the final event for the first years. The final event was revealed to be a One-on-One fighting tournament. The crowd got wild as they get to see combat between students to see who is stronger. Bakugou was the one who was most excited as he got the opportunity to beat Todoroki, who he called half-n-half due to his bicoloured hair that is split in the middle. Meanwhile, Okaru was blankly staring at the tournament brackets being determined who will fight who. As the brackets finished randomizing, she saw that her opponent was Eijiro Kirishima, the rock-hard redhead of 1-A. All participants were given a few minutes to prepare before their match starts.

* * *

_**A couple of minutes later…**_

The first matches were exciting as the crowd cheered for more. The first match between Midoriya and Shinsou was quick. Shinsou used his quirk to mind control Midoriya to walk out of the arena, but Midoriya somehow broke free from the control and threw Shinsou out of the arena, Midoriya getting the victory. Okaru consoled Shinsou, wishing him good luck on the next sports festival.

The second match between Mina and Aoyama ended swiftly as Yuga repeatedly tried to hit Mina with his Naval Laser only for her to dodge by secreting acid at her feet, allowing her to skate on the ground. Eventually, Yuga overused his quirk, beginning to suffer from diarrhea, allowing Mina to knock him out cold.

The third match between Iida and Hatsume ended after Mei stepped off the arena, using Iida as an advertisement for her support items. Iida feeling bad that he was used for advertisement. The fourth match between Kaminari and Ibara ended with Ibara digging her vine hair underneath the arena and throwing Denki off the arena. The fifth match between Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu also ended quickly after Tokoyami's Dark Shadow knocked Momo out of the arena as she tried to block his attacks with a shield. The sixth match between Todoroki and Sero ended in an instant as the bi-coloured boy created a massive glacier to trap Sero in, nearly hitting the spectators as well as having Endeavour melt it for the next match to continue.

Soon, it was her match against 1-A's rockhard redhead, Eijiro Kirishima. Donning U.A's gym uniform, along with her spider web themed arm and leg warmers, she walked out into the arena as Present Mic announced their names with the crowd wildly cheering them. As soon as both she and her opponent were in the arena, Midnight wished the two combatants a good match. The match started as Midnight cracked her whip.

"Let's have a good match!" Kirishima said, hardening his arms, "No hard feelings when one of us loses, okay?"

"Fair enough…" Okaru quietly said, "Also, you won't be fighting me Kirishima-san."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirishima confusingly asked, "There's no one else in the arena but the two of us."

"I meant them…" Okaru pointing her thumb to a large glowing pentagram appearing behind her. From the pentagram, a large kneeling figure appeared. The figure then stood up with its two feet, reaching a height of twelve feet. It has the appearance of an armoured knight whose body was made of solid iron. On its back, a massive iron greatsword hung on it. The large figure was an Iron Golem. The Golem reared its two fists forward together, making an audible metallic sound throughout the stadium.

Kirishima was surprised with his eyes and mouth wide open. He honestly didn't expect the Gen-Ed student to summon something to fight for her. The crowd and the Pro Heroes were astonished by Okaru's Quirk.

"If you didn't know, my quirk allows me to summon any D&D monster to my side at any time. The only drawback to it is that I need to have full knowledge of what the monster is first." Okaru explaining her quirk to the redhead. Omitting some parts of her Quirk like being able to mentally command her summons and having no limit to the number of summons she can muster. Most of the monsters she knew in her memory were mostly from D&D 5e.

"Also, if you manage to defeat my summoned monster, I will forfeit the match," Okaru said to Kirishima, adding a personal rule to the match. "This rule of mine will carry towards my next match with whoever facing next," she added

"Hmph! Even with your summons, I'm not backing down!" Kirishima said with strong determination, "If I back out now, that would be the unmanliest thing I had ever done!" Midnight became excited by Kirishima's determination.

"Okaru, I'll allow your rule for the coming matches. I also wanted to see what you can summon with your quirk." Midnight said, wanting to see how the matches would turn out with her quirk.

"Thank you, Midnight-sensei." Okaru thanked the BDSM heroine.

"Let the match start!" Midnight cracked her whip

Kirishima charged directly at the golem. Okaru mentally ordered the Iron Golem to attack Kirishima. Kirishima punched the construct's right leg, cracking his hardened skin, doing no damage, recoiling in pain. The golem thrusts its hand forward to punch Kirishima. Kirishima dodged the punch but got hit by another punch from the golem.

The Iron Golem may seem slow, weighing around 2300 kg, but it is unexpectedly fast for its size and weight. With its immunity to non-magical attacks, fire, poison, and weapons not made from adamantine, along with its poisonous breath, it is a formidable opponent to whoever fought it.

When its second punch connected with the redhead's hardened face, it slammed him directly into the arena floor, creating a small crater where Kirishima laid flat with large cracks on his hardened body. Barely conscious, Kirishima tried to stand but the Golem moved towards him and slammed him into the ground; This time, knocking him out cold. Okaru stopped the iron construct before it could do any more damage to the hero student. She then unsummoned the golem, returning it to whatever plane of existence it came from; Okaru liked to imagine that all her summons came from the Forgotten Realms. Midnight checked to see if Kirishima was fine, seeing that he was knocked out cold. Midnight declared Okaru the victor and will be moving onto the next match.

Okaru stepped off the ring and made her way back to her class' seating stand. A pair of medics picked up Kirishima on a stretcher and took him to the infirmary for Recovery Girl to heal. As she reached her class' stand, everyone, including Shinsou, was staring at her until she sat beside Shinsou. Everyone soon broke their stares and watched the next match.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a powerful quirk?" Shinsou asked Okaru

"You never asked…" Okaru shrugged, "Also, I don't think it's that powerful because having too many summonses to manage is hard."

"You could have joined the Hero course with this quirk!" Shinsou strongly said, "Why did you choose Gen-Ed instead of Heroics?"

"To be honest, I never really saw the appeal of becoming a hero." Okaru stating her reasons, "I don't like having attention to me as I prefer to live a nice and quiet life in a world full of heroes."

"Well, from what I saw, all the attention is now directed to you after what you did in your match," Shinsou stated

"It doesn't matter anyway as I'll have my quiet life in one way or another." Okaru softly said as she watched the match between Bakugou and Uraraka, which Bakugou won with the use of his explosions after Uraraka tried to bombard Bakugou with pieces of debris from the arena with Uraraka collapsing from fatigue.

During the first event, Okaru hitched a ride on Shinsou's human-horse composed of mind-controlled students using his Brainwashing quirk, riding across the obstacle course towards the finish line. She joined Shinsou's team for the cavalry battle, gaining 3rd place.

Soon, it was time for the Quarter-Final rounds. Okaru was on her phone, reading PDFs of D&D 5e books, which includes the Monster Manual, Volo's Guide to Monsters, Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes, and many D&D adventure modules containing exclusive monsters. Her next match was against Bakugou, the explosive student of Class 1-A. She was looking through her memory and books of D&D monsters, trying to determine what monsters would fare best against Bakugou. From watching his match against Uraraka, she deduced that he is a reckless fighter who fights with sheer ferocity and little care about his surroundings and his safety.

Remembering the sludge incident a few weeks ago, she wondered if Bakugou would struggle against an ooze monster. Looking through her memory about ooze monsters she knew in D&D 5e, the Gelatinous Cube or the Black Pudding would stand a good chance at defeating Bakugou. Both Oozes are the best choice against the explosive student. The reason Bakugou struggled against the Sludge villain from a few weeks ago due to the villain having the element of surprise. The Gelatinous Cube was completely transparent if there were no half-dissolved corpses or equipment inside its amorphous body. Both the Black Pudding and the Gelatinous Cube can completely engulf Bakugou if he charged directly at her, unaware that her summoning is instantaneous. Meaning, the moment Bakugou charged forward towards Okaru with his explosions, one of the two Oozes could be instantly in front of her, catching Bakugou off-guard and securing her victory.

The first match of the Quarter-Finals began with Midoriya and Todoroki pitted against each other. Todoroki created an ice wave, trying to trap Midoriya inside his ice. Midoriya countered by creating a shockwave by flicking one of his fingers enhanced by his quirk, destroying the ice wave completely and would have knocked the bicoloured boy if he hadn't created a wall of ice behind him. Todoroki created another ice wave, only for Midoriya to destroy it with a shockwave. This cycle repeated until both combatants were nearly exhausted. Midoriya's fingers became purple due to the power of his quirk and Todoroki's right side was covered in ice, hindering his movement as he neglected the use of his left side which has his fire.

From what Okaru heard from Midoriya yelling at Todoroki, he is trying to convince the bicoloured boy to use his left side. Midoriya succeeded as Todoroki's left side erupted in flames with Endeavour screaming to his son that he finally decided to use his fire. With the use of his fire, the ice covering his right side melted, allowing him to move freely again. Todoroki then sent a massive ice wave towards Midoriya, who avoided it using his strength quirk by jumping over it. Midoriya dived towards Todoroki with his right arm glowing with sparks of green lightning coming from his quirk. Todoroki heats the air, melting all the ice, countering it with a giant flame attack. Seeing the attacks might kill the two students, Cementoss intervened by raising five massive cement walls between the two fighters. Despite his intervention, the five cement walls were destroyed, along with the arena as large chunks of debris were launched and scattered by the massive explosion of the two attacks with a massive smoke cloud forming from it. Fortunately, none of the crowd was injured or hit by the debris. As the smoke cleared, Midoriya was seen collapsed outside the arena and Todoroki is seen standing with his shirt burnt off inside the arena. Midnight announced that Izuku is out of bounds and Todoroki is the victor.

Midoriya was taken to Recovery Girl for medical care and Todoroki went back to his class after he talked to his father about the use of his fire and putting on a new gym uniform after his last one was burned due to his fire. The next match was postponed until the arena was reconstructed and with the debris cleared out.

Half an hour later, the arena was repaired and the second match between Iida and Ibara was underway. It sufficed to say the match was short. Ibara tried to catch Iida with her vine hair but he was too quick for her to catch. Iida boosted his speed until he was behind Ibara and pushed her out of the arena, winning the match and moving him to the semi-finals.

The third match was between Tokoyami and Mina. Tokoyami swiftly attacked using Dark Shadow as Mina countered by throwing balls of acid towards Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow evaded the acid balls and struck the pink-skinned girl, knocking her out of bounds. Tokoyami advances to the semi-finals.

Then it was time for her match against Bakugou. As she stepped onto the arena, she hoped that her plan would work as intended. Running multiple scenarios in her head, the possibility of Bakugou charging towards her is more likely to happen when taking into consideration the personality that made him act like a raging bull. She soon came face-to-face with 1-A's explosive blonde with a scowl present on his face. His hands crackled with sparks popping from his hands, covered in nitroglycerin sweat.

"Don't think highly of yourself just because you beat shitty hair with that thing of yours!" Bakugou yelled out, "Whatever you summon to fight me, I'll fucking kill all of them! You hear me! ALL OF THEM!" Boasting that he can beat everything she summoned.

"We'll see about that Bakugou." Okaru softly said, knowing she would win every fight without getting her hands filthy. To her knowledge, there seemed to be a monster that can easily defeat a hero or villain, Bakugou is no exception to this. She and Bakugou prepared as soon as Midnight prepared to start the match.

With the crack of Midnight's whip, Bakugou charged forward, propelled by his explosions, just as Okaru expected. Just when Bakugou was about to blow Okaru's face, a flash of light briefly blinded Bakugou. During his brief blindness, he crashed into something sticky and it was starting to feel it all over his body. Regaining his vision, he realized that he was being swallowed alive. Turning his head around, he found himself being engulfed by a large Black Pudding. Its slimy tentacles grabbing hold of his arms, legs, and head, restraining him as the black sludge continued to engulf him. Bakugou tried to break free from the ooze's sticky grasp while screaming profanities through his slime-covered mouth. The Ooze's acidic body slowly started to melt Bakugou's gym uniform and eventually his skin. Bakugou screamed louder as he felt his skin being dissolved by the ooze's acidic body.

From Class 1-A's stand, Midoriya felt like the sludge incident was happening again in the arena. He wasn't the only one who thought of the same thing. Those who saw the sludge incident that involved Bakugou knew that he had no chance of fighting back against an opponent like the ooze. All of Class 1-A felt bad for Bakugou as he was reliving what could be the worst moment of his life.

Back at the arena, Okaru silently watched as Bakugou continued to struggle against the Black Pudding, his explosions being redirected towards the sky and any space unoccupied by Okaru. Bakugou's misery finally ended as Okaru mentally ordered the Black Pudding to spit out Bakugou out of the arena. The black sludge obeyed and spat out Bakugou into the hard brick floor, with his gym uniform half-melted and many dark spots on his skin, the results of acid coming into contact with his skin. Bakugou, still screaming in pain, loudly cursed about what happened. Midnight declared Bakugou to be out of bounds, Okaru winning the match as she unsummoned the Black Pudding.

"AHHHHHH! That was not fucking fair!" Bakugou loudly cursed, "You trying to traumatize me again, you bitch?!"

"No, just trying to win against you…" Okaru said as a devilish smile formed on her face, "From the moment you stepped onto the ring, you, Bakugou, have already lost against me. If we ever fought again, you will never win against me." She started to walk back to her class' seating stand.

"DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Bakugou was about to hit her with a large explosion. Midnight acted quickly and ripped off a part of her hero costume, releasing sleep-inducing pheromones towards Bakugou, putting him to sleep in an instant. He was then carried to Recovery Girl to treat his acid-related injuries.

In the Gen-Ed stand, Okaru was congratulated by many of her classmates, grateful for beating the prideful 1-A student. Shinsou also congratulated Okaru in her match.

"Congratulations on beating Bakugou, Okaru." Shinsou congratulated Okatu, "That prideful moron rightfully deserved it."

"Thanks, I was only trying to win against him and picked the best monster that can defeat him with no effort," Okaru said

"About your match, were you trying to purposefully traumatize Bakugou again with that slime monster?" Shinsou asked Okaru

"Not really, I remembered watching the news and seeing how he struggled against an amorphous opponent, I chose one of the many Ooze monsters from my memory. The one that you saw trying to engulf Bakugou was called a Black Pudding." Okaru explained

"Black Pudding? That is such a stupid name for a slime monster…" Shinsou stated

"I know…Very stupid." Okaru agreed, "But its job of restraining him and spitting him out of bounds turned out perfectly."

"That it did." Shinsou said, "Well, I wish you good luck on your next matches. Hopefully, your monsters could beat them."

"Don't worry, they will." Okaru softly said as the semi-finals began

The semi-final match between Iida and Todoroki ended after a brief close combat fight with Iida being encased by Shoto's ice, immobilizing him completely. Midnight declared Todoroki to be the victor.

As Okaru and Tokoyami were called for their match, at the same time, they thought about their opponents and strategies to use against them. Okaru thought about either summoning a Shadow or a Fire Elemental to counter against Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. On the other hand, Tokoyami was nervous and was sweating profusely. He thought back to Midoriya's analysis of her quirk and came up with many possible scenarios. When Midoriya heard about Okaru's summoning quirk, he immediately went into analysis mode, continuously muttering while writing into a notebook filled with notes about quirks, creeping out the others. When he researched D&D 5e monsters, his brain was overloaded to the point of mental exhaustion as there were over a hundred monsters to sort through and the near-infinite scenarios that could happen. Tokoyami thanked Midoriya for his input and he will try his best to win.

Soon, both combatants came face-to-face with each other in the stadium, ready to face each other. Both stare at each other as each prepared to strike the moment the match began. With the crack of Midnight's whip, it began.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami summoned his sentient quirk within his body, "Attack her!"

"Aye!" Dark Shadow complied as it rapidly closed the distance between it and the purple-haired summoner.

As Dark Shadow was about to strike Okaru, a torrent of flames erupted between them. Dark Shadow immediately recoiled as it feared bright lights. Tokoyami wondered what monstrosity did she summon to face against him. The flames began to take the form of a faint humanoid shape with a faint rageful expression etched its head. From the Plane of Fire, a Fire Elemental came forth. Tokoyami now knew the odds are stacked against him. The Elemental was made of fire, constantly illuminating bright light from its body, knowing that each strike with its flaming body will weaken Dark Shadow and each strike by Dark Shadow will also weaken it. Despite this, he continued the fight, trying to figure out how he could defeat a being of fire.

"Dark Shadow! Attack the fiery being!" The bird-headed student commanded

"Aye!" Dark Shadow obeyed despite knowing fully well that he is at a disadvantage

Dark Shadow struck the elemental with its claws. The elemental blocked, causing Dark Shadow to weaken. It retaliated by touching Dark Shadow with both of its flaming hands. The touch further weakened Dark Shadow as it shrunk down in size, crying and saying that it wants to die, retreating to the bird student's side. Before Tokoyami could retract Dark Shadow, he was punched in the face by the Fire Elemental, burning some of his feathers and instantly knocking him out, with Dark Shadow retreating inside Tokoyami's body. The Fire Elemental moved back to its summoner's side, disappearing in a flash of light as Midnight checked if her opponent was unconscious. Midnight declared Tokoyami was knocked out and Okaru the victor, she will be moving on to the finals.

Afterwards, it was time for the finals. The spectators went wild, seeing a Gen-Ed student reach the finals was unexpected and exciting. The Pro-Heroes are now interested in the Gen-Ed summoner, wondering if they could get her in an internship with them.

After a brief intermission, Pro Hero Present Mic announced the final match. In Class 1-A, Bakugou was restrained by multiple chains and a muffler on his mouth, still mad about his loss against Okaru. Todoroki silently walked towards the arena, thinking about her opponent's summons. From what Izuku told him, Okaru has an entire bestiary in her memory, making her unpredictable on what she would summon. He knew that Okaru watched and analyzed how he fights his opponents. Todoroki preferred to fight his opponents at a distance, using his ice to immobilize them. He rarely uses his fire, swearing an oath to himself to never use his father's power. That oath was broken during his fight against Midoriya, realizing that it's his power and not his father's.

Both Okaru and Todoroki came face-to-face with each other in the arena. The crowd of spectators cheering and crying out their names.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the final match of the tournament!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered

"On one end, we have Okaru Tessuto, the Gen-Ed monster summoner, who had beaten all of her opponents with her monsters without even breaking a sweat!" Present Mic announced her name, "Seriously, where are those monsters even coming from?!"

"And on the other end, we have Shoto Todoroki, the cold and fiery student of Class 1-A!" Present Mic announced Shoto's arrival in the arena, "Will his ice and fire beat Okaru's monsters? Will he prevail? Let's find out!" The crowd cheered louder, hyped for the final match.

"So, Todoroki, you think you can win against me?" Okaru asked her opponent, "You know that the odds are heavily stacked against you."

"I don't care about the odds…" Todoroki stated, "Even if you summoned that living fire, it will just get overwhelmed by my ice. Even fire succumbs to the cold."

"We'll see about that…" Okaru said as she held her arms out, preparing to summon a monster

"Match Start!" Midnight cracked her whip

Shoto immediately sent a massive ice wave towards Okaru, hoping to interrupt her summoning. Okaru braced herself as the ice wave enveloped her. The crowd, the pro heroes, Class 1-A, Gen-Ed, and all other classes were silent as the tension grew, waiting to see if Okaru survived the attack. Todoroki was also tensed, profusely sweating, hoping that he stopped her summoning in time. His hopes were shattered when he saw a bright light illuminating inside the massive glacier that he sent towards Okaru. The glacier erupted as a 30-foot tall and 10-foot wide pillar of fire burst from inside the ice, launching large pieces of ice throughout the stadium. A scowl formed on the pillar of fire as the ice surrounding it evaporates into steam.

"RAAAAAAAAAH! Tremble before me mortals!" the fire elemental yelled out, "For I am Imix, the All-Consuming Fire, the Eternal Flame, and the Prince of Evil Fire has come!" Okaru had summoned Imix, a powerful Fire Elemental who proclaimed himself to be the ruler of the Fire Plane and as one of the Princes of the Apocalypse. Much like his native elemental, Imix was destructive and had a never-ending desire to consume everything with his fire. Unlike other Fire Elementals, Imix had the desire to burn the entirety of the material plane, sparing no living thing left alive.

"So this what you summoned, another being of fire?" Todoroki asked

"He isn't just a normal Fire Elemental. He is Imix, a Prince of the Apocalypse. Someone who could bring the end of the world with other elementals at his side." Okaru said as the crowd continued to cheer on the match, despite the obvious danger, confident that the pro heroes will protect them. The Pro Heroes are on alert and cautious as the fiery being could attack anyone.

To anyone watching the match, they saw a living fire pillar fight against the bicoloured boy. But to Todoroki, he felt like he was fighting his father. The intense aura of heat emitting from Imix made him sweat profusely, continually using his ice to cool off his body. Todoroki sent another ice wave towards Imix; Imix countered by casting _Wall of Fire_, a 20-foot tall, 30-foot long, and 1-foot thick flame wall, evaporating the ice as it came into contact with it. Imix retaliated by casting _Fireball, _hurling it towards Todoroki. Todoroki dodged quickly by skating on the ground with his ice, but it was rapidly melting due to the intense heat. The Fireball burst as it impacted the ground, setting the arena ground ablaze. Imix continued to hurl fireballs with Todoroki dodging them as he skated around the arena, looking for a weakness in Imix. He was soon cut off from his thoughts when a fireball exploded right next to him, lightly burning his right side. Knocked prone, another fireball burst near him, blown away towards the edge of the arena. As he struggled to stand, he was again blown away by another fireball; This time, out of the arena. Midnight declared Todoroki out of bounds and Okaru the victor of the fighting tournament. Imix was quickly unsummoned by Okaru, disappearing in a flash of light before he could do any more damage.

The arena was in ruins and set ablaze during the fight. Pieces of concrete scattered throughout the stadium. The stadium would have to be repaired again for the ending ceremony.

* * *

_**A couple of minutes later…**_

The three finalists stood upon the podium as the crowd cheered on. All Might present the medals to the finalists, congratulating them. In the first place, Okaru stood with the gold medal hanging from her neck, proud of herself. Her classmates cheered for her in the stadium, ecstatic that a Gen-Ed student was able to win in the first year's sports festival. Todoroki is in second place with the silver medal hanging on his neck. And Tokoyami in third place with the bronze medal hanging on his neck. Iida shared third place with the bird student but had to leave due to family matters. Bakugou, still restrained and gagged, cursed loudly in his gag that he didn't get first place. And thus, the First year's sports festival came to an end.

Afterwards, Okaru received a letter at her home, saying that she is eligible to transfer to the Hero Course if she wishes to and that many Pro-Heroes sent internship offers to her. Naturally, she declined the offers, opting to continue in the Gen-Ed course; Continuing to live a peaceful and quiet life in a world of heroes and villains.

* * *

**A/N: This story's idea came to me when I asked myself; What if there was a quirk that could let you summon any D&D monster at your side?**

**This one-shot went through some revisions with me deciding what monster each student would face. Let me know what you think. And thank you for reading!**


	2. Provisional License Exam

_**Takoba National Stadium**_

It was June in the City of Musutafu. The heat of the summer sun bearing down on the city with many city dwellers staying indoors to stave off the heat and cool off. Others went to the beach to cool themselves during the summer season. However, things are different for students of hero schools all over Japan. Today was the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam. It was a biannual test organized by the Hero Public Safety Commission every June and September.

It was a test where many first years of the hero course earn their Provisional Hero License. Students from UA, Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, Seijin, Seiai, and various other hero schools attend the biannual test. The contents of the exam change from year to year. This year, the test will be resulting in only 100 students moving on to the second phase of the exam. The low number of passing students was because of the modification to the test due to All Might's retirement, hoping that the best students will fill in the gap All Might left behind.

The first phase started as all hero students fight each other hitting three weak points placed on their bodies. A student gets disqualified if all three weak points struck. Over 1500 hero students attended the exam; All weeded out until the best from each hero school remains. Also, a yearly tradition held in it called _The_ _Crushing of UA_, where all hero schools gang up on UA hero students to eliminate them. This year, however, UA was prepared as all of Class 1-A managed to pass the first phase, moving on to the second phase.

The second phase was a rescue operation to simulate a real-life terrorist attack. It tested the hero students' teamwork and their rescue methods if they were in a real-life situation. The Help Us Company simulated all civilians trapped in the disaster zones of the arena, which resembled a ruined cityscape surrounded by different environments. Help Us Company's job was to deduct points and judge their rescue methods and actions. All students start with 100 points and fail if they fall below 50 points. All students must treat the simulation as a real-life situation as they can't earn points back. Unfortunately for them, there is a surprise waiting for them in the second phase.

* * *

_**Second Phase of the Provisional Exam**_

As the hero students continued the rescue operation of their test, the winds got colder and stronger as some got dragged by the gusts. Many then started to notice the clouds blot out the sun, dimming and further cooling the place. Soon, the weather suddenly started to change. The students saw snow falling from the sky during the summer. Many thought it might have been someone's quirk, or it might have been part of the test. At first, the snow was minimal, barely covering their shoes. The snowfall became stronger as the winds kicked up until it became a blizzard. All of the students started to freeze as none of them have the necessary clothing to protect them from the harsh winter wind. Visibility became a problem as they have to squint to see in the snowstorm. Finding trapped civilians became more difficult as they have to listen for their voices in the roaring wind as well as keeping them warm. Thunder and Lightning cracked along the clouds.

Momo Yaoyorozu quickly made Winter clothing for her class, the other hero students, and the civilians. Most of Class 1A were freezing; The storm hindered most of them. Most were having difficulty moving due to the ice accumulating on the ground. The storm also affected the students' quirks' effectiveness.

Izuku Midoriya's body shivered as the cold took hold of his body. Even with protective clothing, the cold wind bites through it, making his body stiff and hard to move.

Ochako Uraraka also had to wear winter clothing to protect herself from the cold. She now wore fingerless gloves to keep her quirk working. Her fingertips freezing over as the test went on.

Katsuki Bakugou's nitroglycerin sweat froze on his body, rendering his quirk useless as he's unable to sweat in the cold. Without his explosions that allowed him to fly, he has to trudge through the snow like everyone else, cursing up a storm all the way.

Mineta Minoru's Pop Off grape balls stuck to his head as his scalp froze.

Hagakure Tooru had to wear layers of winter clothing to prevent her from getting hypothermia, rendering her invisibility useless.

Koji Koda was unable to call any pigeons due to the birds avoiding the storm.

Shoto Todoroki had to use his fire left side to prevent himself from freezing over.

Yuga Aoyama and Tenya Iida's hero costume slowly froze over the joints, rendering their mobility difficult.

Mina Ashido's acid froze due to the low temperature, making her unable to skate along the ground as her acid froze on the holes on the soles of her boots.

Tsuyu Asui started to hibernate due to her biology as a frog as amphibians hibernate during winter. Her classmates struggled to keep her warm and awake for the test.

Kyoka Jiro had to wear earmuffs to prevent her earlobes from freezing and breaking apart.

Hanta Sero, Mezo Shoji, Rikido Sato, Mashirao Ojiro, Fumikage Tokoyami, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima are mostly unaffected by the howling blizzard as they only had to wear layers upon layers of winter clothing.

For Tokoyami, Dark Shadow became stronger, due to the clouds covering the sun.

The other students started to find ways to warm themselves and the civilians, who stated the storm was part of the test. Many students lost points due to their desperation and panic during an unexpected situation.

"S-so c-cold..." Izuku rubbed his arms together and breathing into his hands, trying to keep himself warm, "W-hat's w-with the su-sudden blizzard?"

"I d-don't know D-Deku-Kun..." Ochako said as she tried to warm herself, "B-but we can't stop now! W-we have to r-rescue more civilians in the ru-rubble!"

"R-right l-let's g-go!" the duo ran off, searching for more civilians.

"Fucking storm coming out of nowhere..." Bakugou angrily muttered, "Froze my sweat...Fucking cold..., I fucking hate the snow!"

"Everything's going to be alright..." Todoroki said, using his fireside to keep the civilians warm, "I'll keep you all warm..."

"T-Thank you, s-sir hero..." One of the elderly civilians thanked Shoto

Suddenly, the stadium's walls broke down. Dust and chunks of debris sent flying. Some nearly crushed the civilians and the hero students. Everyone was tense for a moment until the ground started to shake. Huge shadows appeared from the breach. Each step the shadows make shook the ground they stood on. The unknown figures soon came into view, shocking all the hero students. They revealed themselves to be light blue-skinned giants, standing up to a height of 21-25 feet (6.4-7.6m). They wore patchwork armour made out of any materials they could find, such as shields, wood, pieces of leather, scales, etc. They carried various weaponry from great axes to improvised weapons like a Warhammer made up of a wooden log with an anvil tied on one end. Judging from the shadows emerging from the breach, 40 giants came to fight the heroes. And the one leading them was a giant who stood to a height of 26 feet tall, wielding a massive mace in his right hand. And on his shoulder, a single person sat on it. The figure wore a winter-blue tattered hooded robe; Beneath, they wore light purple winter clothing all over their body with boots and gloves. A barn owl mask with curled horns covered their face completely. The giant leader gently grabbed the figure and gently set them down on the snow-covered ground.

"Hello, heroes!" The figure shouted, "I hope my arrival wasn't too flashy for all of you!"

Many of Class 1A couldn't recognize the voice as the mask muffled their speech alongside the strong winds that made it hard to hear things.

The villainess was Okaru Tessuto. The winner of UA's first year's sports festival. She had brought a force of Frost Giants at her side. Frost Giants were known to be the best warriors the giant race had. Their social standing depended on how strong you are; Only the strongest are known to lead tribes. Most of their weaponry was improvised and made from materials they could find. Much like the Vikings, they raided villages for food as they cannot grow anything in the frozen wasteland they call home. Since they can't stand warm weather, they wait until winter for their raid and wait until a blizzard came. To them, a blizzard is a sign that the enemy was weak and vulnerable. Now, the future generation of heroes has to fight against them.

Right now, Okaru was putting all her effort into her acting skills as much as she can as she's playing the villain role. As to how she's keeping herself warm, she tucked numerous tiny Fire Elementals inside of her clothes, their flames being too weak to set her clothes ablaze.

"I am the Frostmaiden! And I have come here to stop you, heroes, from foiling my plans!" she continued, "But you will not fight me; Instead, you will fight my trusted aide of companions!"

"It'd be best you run now or be caught by them!" Okaru warned the heroes and civilians, "And if any of you try to fight them, then I'd wish you best of luck if any of you ever survive! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Trosfur!" Okaru called out to the Frost Giant leader, "Smash them to bits!"

"You heard what the small lady said!" Trosfur shouted to his giants, raising his mace high in the air, rallying for battle, "Crush them! Bash them! Stomp them dead!"

"Crush them! Bash them! Stomp them dead!" Trosfur's Frost Giants chanted as they stomp their feet, "Crush them! Bash them! Stomp them dead!"

"For the glory of Thrym!" Trosfur charged ahead, letting out his warcry, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" His Frost Giants soon followed, charging straight towards the heroes and civilians

Unknown to them, Okaru summoned an Elder Tempest before entering the arena with the Frost Giants. Frost Giants are suited to cold weather than the opposite. Elder Tempests are elder elementals originating from the Elemental Plane of Air. Being one of the elder elementals, they are known to cause powerful storms with heavy rain pouring down and lightning crackling in their cloud bodies. They are not limited to rainstorms; They can also produce snowstorms and tornadoes depending on the environment they were summoned in. This particular Elder Tempest lived on the Elemental Plane of Ice, also known as the Frostfell, which is the intersection between the Plane of Air and the Plane of Water. As a result, it can create powerful blizzards and hailstorms, wherever summoned in any environment. The snowstorm made by the Elder Tempest was only limited to the inside of the arena.

As to how Okaru got involved in the license exam, it happened about a couple weeks ago before the test begins.

* * *

_**A couple of weeks ago**_

To some people, Okaru may look like a shut-in who only goes out whenever she needs to. Her appearance supported this due to how tired she looked every morning. Some say that she looked like Shinsou Hitoshi's long lost sister; Both of which Okaru and Shinsou denied immediately, stating they are not blood-related. Albeit with blushes on their faces as they continued their denial. As for how she looked like a shut-in that lacked sleep, that's because of the many late-night DnD campaign sessions that she had to run online and in-person. Many assumed that she lived in an apartment with her leeching off her parents' money until she could find a job. But that's not true, Okaru is a shut-in who earns her money through different means aside from working.

When Okaru was experimenting with her quirk, discovering she could summon magic items, she found out the magic of all spellcasters on DnD work, As described in the Player's Handbook. Thinking of the many utilities with homebrew spells she made, a sudden thought entered her mind. With the existence of the DnD multiverse, she could explore its entirety, and possibly exploit it for her benefit. She instantly thought of a way to earn money without working for the rest of her life; Becoming a future NEET (Not in Education or Employment Training) when she finishes high school.

Her money-making scheme summarized: she goes to the Elemental Plane of Earth, through the use of either _Plane Shift_ or _Gate_, and summoning Xorns to bring her rare gems and ores for her to pawn off. The Xorns get a share of the collected crystals as it was their food that she had made collect them.

Of course, she could have just summoned a Djinn, who could've granted her limitless wealth with its _Wish _spell. But she'd prefer to do it herself than casting the spell, due to it potentially backfiring on her as it required the caster to be specific with their wish.

Xorns are native creatures on the Elemental Plane of Earth. Their appearance is very odd-looking. They have radially symmetrical bodies with a large mouth at the top surrounded by three long arms interspersed with their three eyes. Their bodies wide, pebbly, and had rocky texture. Their bodies rested upon three stumpy legs. At the end of each arm, they have three-digit talons. They are peaceful creatures who wander and search their native plane for gems to eat. Some found their way to the Material Plane, intentionally or by accident. Some tried to find their way back while others continued searching for gems. Whenever they encountered people who carried crystals, they frequently beg to feed it to them, only resorting to violence when there's no other option.

With her plan fully realized, she summoned a Marut, a humanoid construct with one large eye originating from the city of Sigil. With the use of its _Plane Shift_, she found herself in the ever-changing landscape of the Plane of Earth. With no time to waste, she summoned multiple Xorns, appearing from the ground, leaving no trace of holes. Okaru quickly ordered them to find gems and ores they could find. The Xorns complied as their search began. An hour later, they came back with piles of crystals and minerals on their arms. After bagging half of them in her Bags of Holding, the Xorns took their share and wandered off, looking for more to eat. Soon, the Marut took her back home with piles of gold, gems, and many rare gems and minerals. The Marut was unsummoned afterwards.

Having moved out of her parent's home, the house she lives in is a modern three-storey house that has all the necessities she needs. Her house was filled to the brim with DnD memorabilia with a few life-sized statues of Mind Flayers and the Lich Acererak. In one corner of the house was a room containing summoned magic items that Okaru kept for future use. Her room stored all of her DnD books with many limited-edition figurines of monsters and heroes. She also had a computer where she does her online shopping while running online DnD sessions as a DM. She's a DnD veteran who had been mostly a DM rather than a player.

Now, with her financial situation no longer a problem, she'll be planning to sell the gems and minerals in small increments so it wouldn't break Japan's economy. As she hid her bags full of loot in her room, her doorbell rang. Okaru wasn't expecting anyone today, so who could it be? Exiting her room, she walked past a small pile of letters. The letters range from invitations to an internship with a Pro-Hero to fanmail when she won the Sports Festival. One letter piqued her interest the most was from Wizards of the Coast, the company behind DnD. She still hasn't read what it says, but she'll read it eventually.

After a few moments, Okaru opened the front door and was surprised to see who they were. Three men in black business suits carrying briefcases. They are wearing badges stating that they're from the Hero Public Safety Commission. The one leading them was a blond, middle-aged man with an exhausted look on his face. Okaru was reminded of Eraserhead when she first looked at the man.

"My name is Yokumiru Mera. I'm from the Hero Public Safety Commission." Mera introduced himself, "May we come in?"

"Yes, sure..." Okaru let them in as she went to the kitchen to get them tea

"Sorry for the intrusion..." Mera said as he yawned, "I never get a break from my work..." he grumbled

As Okaru gave them tea, they all sat down at her dining room table; Okaru on the left, HPSC on the right.

"May I ask why the Public Safety Commission made a sudden visit to my home?" Okaru asked Yokumiru

"First, I apologize for the unexpected visit." Mera apologized, before yawning again "Second, I am here with an offer from the HPSC..."

"An offer?" Okaru's curiosity was piqued, "What kind?"

"The HPSC is offering you a role in the upcoming Hero Provisional License Exam." Mera explained the offer, "You'll be acting as the villain for the second phase of the exam, which is a rescue operation."

"It will be your job to stop the heroes from rescuing civilians, while you also need to capture civilians." Mera added, yawning again, "That is the summary of the role you will be acting on the exam."

"Can I ask why the HPSC offers this to me instead of a Pro-Hero? Like Gang Orca?" Okaru asked Mera, wanting to know the reason, "He's one of the most villainous-looking Pro-Heroes. Why not him?"

"We did consider offering it to him," Mera said, rubbing his eyes before continuing, "until we saw what you did during UA's sports festival."

"Let's just say it impressed the HPSC's president and a few others in the head office..." Mera yawned again, "It opened a lot of new possibilities for us to simulate many different scenarios using your quirk."

"Also, many considered your quirk as a villainess' quirk due to the limitless minions you can make," Mera stated, rubbing his sleepy eyes again.

"Sir, I never planned using my quirk for anything malicious." Okaru stated her intentions, "I never really planned on using my quirk for hero work since its just unnecessary attention and work for me."

"Fair enough..." Mera said, "I never thought of your quirk as villainous."

"Thank you, sir." Okaru thanked Mera for his thoughts

"As for the offer, are you willing to accept it?" Mera asked, waiting for an answer

Okaru pondered for a moment before asking a question, "Is it a contract work? How long will it last?"

"Yes, it is a contract job," Mera answered, "You will only work during June and September depending on the scenarios we planned out."

"The contract only lasts for the next year," Mera answered her second question, "I'm sure you have other things to do other than the license exam."

"Yes, I have." Okaru nodded in confirmation

"Also, you are free to plan on how you plan on being the villainess for the second phase." Mera added, "It is up to you on how you wanna take the villainess role on."

That honestly got Okaru interested in the offer. Plans are formed in the mindscape of the DM, making her devilishly smile, which creeped out Mera and the two other HSPC members, but they did not show it.

"I accept your offer." Okaru gave her answer, "I'll gladly play the role of the villainess."

"Alright then..." Mera opened his briefcase and took out the necessary paperwork, "Just sign these, then the deal is done."

After a short minute of reading and signing, Okaru and Mera shook hands, with the contract formed.

"Thank you for accepting it," Mera tiredly said, "I hope you have a nice day 'cause I won't, due to work."

"Hope you get some rest, Mr. Yokumiru." Okaru said as he left, "Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

"Farewell, we'll contact you when its time." Mera bid Okaru goodbye as he drove off back to the HPSC's office.

Once they had left, Okaru began planning out her villainess role and what monsters she would use.

* * *

_**The** **Present**_

Okaru was proud of how her plan successfully executed. Sitting on the back of a Wooly Mammoth, which was about the size of a Hill Giant, she watched the battle between the hero students and the Frost Giants unfold. When the HPSC called her in for the Provisional license exam, payment was unnecessary as Okaru told them she doesn't need the money, mostly because she has a hidden fortune in her room, both literally and metaphorically. She lifted her mask up as she took a sip from her thermos with hot chocolate from her Bag of Holding, before pulling it down again to cover her face.

As a professional DM, she covered every potential scenario, never leaving anything to chance. It's like a DM creating a deadly encounter for the players to overcome. She chose to summon an Elder Tempest and Frost Giants as most would never expect the weather to suddenly; As for the Giants, they're here as minions to her to stop the heroes as part of the test. As for her villainess persona, she took the appearance of the Frostmaiden, who appeared in _Icewind Dale: Rime of the Frostmaiden_ as an antagonist.

"_Let's get a closer look at the battle..._" Okaru thought to herself, "_Let's see what the heroes had done._"

She summoned a snowy owl, appearing through a vertical magic circle with a pentagram at her right side. It flew over the battle site where the giants and humans clashed against each other. Okaru's eyes glowed purple, the owl's eyes glowed purple as well. Another aspect of her quirk she discovered was that she could see through the eyes of any summoned monster she had and speak through them. It was like the Warlock class' _Pact of the Chain_ with the _Voice of the Chain Master_ eldritch invocation but to a greater extent.

As the owl flew and observed the ongoing battle, most of the civilians ran in fear of being captured by the giants; The heroes covered the civilians' escape as they battled the Frost Giants. Most of the hero students are struggling due to the blizzard weakening their quirks. Most were distracting the giants, which aggravates the giants. A few of them got through and chased after the fleeing people. Some carried weighted nets, which they threw at the fleeing people, catching some in it. The giants laughed at the people for their pitiful escape attempt. Some heroes tried to free the captured civilians, but it was futile as the giants outran the small folk. A few cunning ones manage to cut the nets, freeing the civilians. Some of them were Yaoyorozu throwing a sharp-edged disc and Kirishima climbing onto the giants' back, using his hardened hands to cut the nets.

As the owl glided on the wind, Okaru saw prone bodies on the snow, motionless and surrounded with red snow. Some with their faces down and others turned sideways. Wanting to take a closer look, the owl flew down and perched on one of the body's head. The owl looked at the body with its beady eyes; It pecked it with its beak and scratched it with its talons. Even as the owl nipped and scraped, it remained still. As the owl hopped off the head and looked at the person's eyes, Okaru saw they lack colour and lifeless, signifying they're dead; Killed by the Frost Giants as their bodies were crushed and hacked apart.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Okaru sighed, seeing that some of the giants killed, "No matter, I'll bring them back once the exam's over."

"_I wonder if 'that' will work..._" Okaru thought as she planned on experimenting on the bodies with magic, "_I'll find out afterwards._"

Quietly humming a tune to herself, she sang silently to herself.

"_Oh sinners come down_," Okaru sang in whispers, "_Come gather 'round_,"

"_Oh, sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh_." Okaru continued, "_Dancing on cold feet; Marching on cobble streets_."

"_Oh, sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh_." Okaru continued further as she sang the chorus, "_Yeaaah, I must be good for something. Yeaaah, yeaaah, yeah._"

* * *

_**With Class 1A**_

As the battle between heroes and giants went on, the class of 1A was struggling to keep up. From fighting the giants to looking trapped civilians, The situation became worse as it went on. Soon, most are starting to tire out as the giants continued their assault. Izuku Midoriya is currently fighting against one of the Frost Giants near destroyed buildings. The giant wielded a Warhammer befitting of its size. The giant swung the Warhammer at Izuku, trying to crush him. The young hero barely dodged each time the giant attacked him. The giant started to get irritated as it missed each time.

"Stay still, you!" the giant swung its Warhammer again, only for it to miss again as it hit the ground, sending dirt and snow flying, "Grrrr! You are just as annoying as a Young Remorhazes skittering on the ground!"

"I don't know what that is," Izuku shouted at the giant, his breath heavy from dodging, "But I won't let you harm anybody!"

"That kind of attitude gets many of you small folk killed!" the giant shouted back, "Seriously, what is it with you small folk and heroism?! What is the worth of sacrificing yourself with no purpose or meaning?!"

Izuku then changed tactics and began charging at the giant. His quirk flared up, greed lightning alongside glowing veins appeared all over his body. The power of One For All surged through his body.

"One For All: Full Cowl!" Izuku yelled, activating Full Cowl, "20%!"

His maneuverability became greater as his speed and strength increased in power. He began running and jumping around the field, becoming a blur to the blue giant. The giant frantically looked around, trying to keep his eyes on the boy. Izuku's bones started to slowly crack as he goes beyond his body's current limit. The giant kept swinging his Warhammer, trying to hit Izuku, but he was too fast as he kept jumping and running from building to building. As the giant missed another swing, Izuku leapt on the Warhammer's head and ran up the giant's arm towards its head. The giant tried to swat him away from his arm. Izuku leaped before the large hand slapped him off. He came face to face with the giant's head and made his attack.

"One For All: Shoot Style!" Izuku shouted, putting more power into his legs, "35% Alaska Smash!"

He kicked the giant's head with his right leg, striking the giant's left cheek, caving it in. Alongside the attack, gusts of compressed air blew at the giant's head, making it stumble backwards. The attack caused the Frost Giant to drop his Warhammer as he stumbled back by three giant steps. Before Izuku could land, the giant grabbed him with its crushing grip. Izuku's bones slowly cracked in the giant's hold, grunting in pain. After quickly recovering from the attack, the Frost Giant rubbed his left cheek with his left hand, easing the soreness.

"Ugh," the giant groaned as he rubbed his sore cheek, before glaring at Izuku, "Never thought that the gods blessed you with the strength of a giant. Tell me, boy, which of your gods granted you this power?" He tightened his grip on Izuku's body.

"Urk!" Izuku grunted in pain, "It was a hero who gave me this power! Not a god!"

"Hmph! Even if its a hero blessed by gods who gave you this power, you and all smallfolk would never be equals to us giants!" the giant further tightened its grip, causing Izuku to scream in pain, the giant laughed at his struggle, "Where's that strength now, boy?!"

As the giant held Izuku, he picked up his Warhammer with his left hand before leaning the weapon on his shoulder.

"Say your prayers, boy!" the giant roared, "You'll meet your ancestors soon in whatever paradise you smallfolk go to!"

Before Izuku could even realize what the giant meant, the Frost Giant threw him high up into the air. As Izuku falls back down, the giant two-handed the Warhammer, arching it horizontally from his back. The giant slowly lined up his strike as the young hero fell. As soon as Izuku was within striking distance, the giant swung his Warhammer with all his strength, striking Izuku's body, breaking bones in his body. The strike launched Izuku straight into a building. As he collided against the building's walls, he broke through the wall, weakening the building's foundations, causing it to collapse on top of him. The last thing Izuku saw was rubble falling on him, then darkness.

Meanwhile, the giant breathed out a sigh of disappointment.

"Even with smallfolk blessed by gods, not a single one of them was a challenge." the giant said to himself, referring to all the others he defeated, "Its a shame they are so reliant on their gifts, rather than their strength alone."

The giant walked away, looking for more opponents to fight.

* * *

As many of the students ran, some stayed to fight. The majority of Class 1A fought against a single giant on their own.

Tokoyami sent out his quirk, Dark Shadow, against his opponent. Empowered by the dimming of the sun, Dark Shadow grew to a larger size and became wilder. Tokoyami was still able to keep Dark Shadow in control as it wasn't total darkness like the night. The shadow and the giant clashed against each other. Strike after strike neither has yet to gain the upper hand.

"Grrr!" the giant growled, "Stop hiding behind your shadow and face me, Kenku!"

"Never! You shall face my inner darkness, warrior of Niflheim!" Tokoyami yelled out to the giant, "My shadow is my willpower and darkness made manifest!"

"Big words for a cowardly crow!" the giant yelled back, "I'll pluck every single feather off of your body!"

The bird and the giant continued their fight, quirk against brute strength. It is only a matter of time until someone gives in.

Meanwhile, other 1A students struggled against their Frost Giant opponents. All students were being beaten to a pulp as they fought on.

Todoroki repeatedly used his ice to engulf the giants in an icy prison. Only for them to break out effortlessly as they are unaffected by the cold. When he tried to use his left fireside, the giant's shrugged off the heat as they are in a blizzard. The giants slammed him into the ground and stomped on him repeatedly until his body's crushed and bleeding. Ultimately, the Giants had beaten one of 1A's strongest with no effort.

Soon, all other Class 1A students fell to the Frost Giant's might. Rikido Sato, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro, even Katsuki Bakugou, who proclaimed to be the strongest, fell to the giants.

Out of the 20 Class 1A students, 14 students died at the hands of the Frost Giants. The giants soon killed the other students, either by their weapons or by their thrown boulders.

Mezo Shouji carried Tsuyu Asui into safety in his arms as he tried to keep her warm. Hanta Sero, Yuga Aoyama, and Mineta Minoru helped the escaping civilians as the other hero students hold them off. Fumikage Tokoyami retreated from battle as soon as he managed to knock out the Frost Giant he fought. Soon, all other students were in retreat from battle, assisting the civilian's escape as the giants give chase.

Okaru continued silently watching the battle through the owl's eyes until the alarm sounded, ending the second phase of the exam.

"_Trosfur!_" Okaru called the giant through telepathy, "_That's enough!_"

"_What?_" Trosfur questioned, stopping his chase, "_What do you mean by enough, little lady?_"

"_The humans are retreating!_" Okaru said, "_They are fleeing before your might! They fear your strength!_"

She then called out to the rest of the Frost Giants, halting their assault.

"_There is no need to chase after them! You have won this battle!_" Okaru added, which Trosfur roared out a victory cry with his giants joining in. Okaru began sending them back to their home as magic circles beneath the Frost Giants' feet appeared, sending them back to the Forgotten Realms. A larger magic circle appeared in the sky as the Elder Tempest past through it, sending it back to its home in the Frostfell. The blizzard stopped as the clouds parted, sunlight pierced through them. Snow and ice began to melt under the summer sun's heat. All the surviving hero students breathed out in relief that the second phase was over, unaware that some died.

"Now then, I should gather the dead before they start yelling at me." Okaru said to herself, her mask on top of her head, "I'll have to explain it to them as soon as possible."

Climbing down the Mammoth and teleporting it back to the Forgotten Realms, Okaru summoned a couple of Cadaver Collectors and one Archdruid. Cadaver Collectors are humanoid constructs with hunched backs made of copper and other metals fitted with jagged and spiked armour. Their purpose was to clear a battlefield of all corpses, either for burial or recovery of weapons and armour. They have since become a favoured tool of resourceful necromancers. They quickly went to work, finding and recovering the dead bodies of all the fallen hero students.

The Archdruid she summoned was an NPC from one of her campaigns. The Archdruid of the Forest is a Firbolg named Mirajor. Firbolgs are a reclusive race of giant-kin who avoid contact from other beings, preferring to live isolated in their forest homes. They mostly resemble humans; Possessing ashen skin, big noses, and pointed ears like elves. Males having thick beards and are 10 feet (3m) tall. They have deep and smooth voices, and they tended to roll their consonants when speaking. They are known as caretakers of the forests alongside Dryads. They are both the most intelligent and the most powerful of the giant-kin.

This particular Firbolg was assisted by an adventuring party to drive off an Orc Warband that was burning down his forest home to make a fortress, to which he thanked them, gifting them with anything he could provide within his forest home. He wore a complete set of leather clothes, with a vest and leather boots. Above his clothes, he wore a _Cloak of Elvenkind_ with its hood down. In his right hand, he held a _Staff of the Woodlands,_ which he uses as an arcane focus for his spells.

"Mirajor, please prepare the _Mass Reincarnation _spell..." Okaru said to the Firbolg, "Many lives are cut short today by Frost Giants. Give them a second chance in life."

"Of course, Dungeon Master..." Mirajor said, "I'll... prepare it... now..."

"They...'re fortunate to have me here or... their parents... will mourn their deaths..." Mirajor added, seeing how young some of the dead brought by the Cadaver Collectors. It only took him nine minutes to prepare the spell.

"Thank you, Mirajor." Okaru thanked the Firbolg, took her winter jacket off, pocketing it in her magic bag, as well as sending the tiny Fire Elementals in her clothes back to their Elemental Plane to cool herself off.

As she walked where all the surviving hero students and the Help Us Company gathered, many slowly recovered from the cold and the assault from the Frost Giants. Some wept after seeing their classmates die in front of their eyes. She pulled her mask down to cover her face again, ensuring that the hero students don't recognize her. The rest of the surviving UA students are sitting together in a circle. They were talking to each other, asking about what happened to the rest of their classmates.

"Where's everyone else, kero?" Tsuyu asked Shoji, "When it started to get cold, I fell asleep. Shoji, what happened to the others?"

"I don't know," Shoji answered, "When you fell asleep from the sudden blizzard, I grabbed you and tried to keep you warm. Then all of a sudden, a villain and a force of giants came, trying to stop us from saving civilians."

"Was it a part of the exam, kero?" Tsuyu asked Shoji, "And what happened to you guys when I fell asleep?"

"I think it was." Shoji answered her first question, "As for what happened to us, a blizzard suddenly covered the entirety of the stadium. After that, the villain and the giants came. I assisted in helping the civilians escape the giants."

"There are giants, kero?" Tsuyu asked, "Was it Mt. Lady?"

"No, it wasn't." Mineta answered, "I would've recognized her instantly. Instead, the giants that attacked us were about 6m tall and were all male. There were no females..." Mineta let out a sigh of disappointment; No giant women came to attack him.

"Speaking of everyone else, where are they?" Sero asked everyone, "The test is over! Shouldn't they be coming over to see the results?"

"We were all preoccupied with helping civilians escape." Tokoyami said, "I fought a giant of Niflheim with Dark Shadow, I only managed to knock it out before retreating from the battle."

"I was also battling the giants with my quirk!" Aoyama said as his cape billowed behind him, "They couldn't resist my sparkling laser!"

"Still, where are they, kero?" Tsuyu asked herself, unaware of their fate.

"I can answer that..." They all turned their heads to see the Frostmaiden, who is Okaru, and the Firbolg walk up to them.

"Hello, heroes..." Okaru greeted the heroes, "I hope my giants didn't give you guys a hard beating."

"You're the Frostmaiden!" Sero recognizing the villainess, "Are you a new Pro Hero by any chance?"

"No..." Okaru denied, "I'm just someone that the HPSC hired to do their test for about a year..."

"Really!?" Sero exclaimed, "I didn't know they could hire non-heroes to take part in the test!"

"Can I know your name?" Mineta asked Okaru, eyeing her pervertedly

"Like I'll tell my name to a perverted midget like yourself..." Okaru denied Mineta's question, which he began sulking

"She hates me..." Mineta said depressingly, "Ughhh..."

"I really can't tell you all my name as the HPSC wanted to protect my privacy." Okaru explained to the heroes, "They don't want people hounding over non-heroes with strong quirks."

"Sorry about him," Shoji picked up Mineta with his arms, still depressed, "He just doesn't know personal boundaries when it comes to women."

"It's okay..." Okaru said, Tsuyu then walked up to her with bits of snow and ice melting off her body

"Can I ask what is your quirk, kero?" Tsuyu asked, "Is it related to that storm we encountered?"

"Yes, it was," Okaru lied naturally through her breath, "My quirk allows me to create powerful blizzards in any area so long as I can see it."

"Wow, that is powerful, kero..." Tsuyu said as she was amazed, "Also, can you tell us where our friends are? And who's your friend?" Tsuyu looking at the strange-looking grey person

"This is my friend, Mirajor." Okaru introduced Mirajor to which he waved to them, "He's a friend of mine from out of town."

"As for your friends, they will be here shortly," Okaru said to the 1A heroes, "They're just preoccupied with something..."

The 1A students and Okaru talked for minutes. Their conversation ended when they heard heavy metallic footsteps approach them. They turned their heads to the source, which shocked the 1A students. Okaru saw that the Cadaver collectors have finished collecting every corpse from the stadium. The collectors carried all the carcasses on their jagged hunched backs. The collectors' spikes pierced the dead bodies, ensuring they won't fall off their backs. Okaru mentally ordered them to sort all the corpses based on the hero school. She mentally projected a list of all hero students and their schools. The constructs complied, separating the bodies into small rows. As soon all have been sorted, Okaru mentally counted the death toll. The Cadaver Collectors stood motionless afterwards, waiting for orders.

Out of the 100 students, only 48 survived the battle against the Frost Giants. The remaining 52 died at the hands of the Frost Giants, sacrificing themselves knowing they'll die. All the survivors were shocked; Some wept, others silently mourned. The surviving 1A students are horrified at what happened to their classmates. Tears flowed out of Tsuyu's eyes as she started to weep. Aoyama, Shoji, Mineta, and Sero were horrified at what they saw. Aoyama threw up, his stomach's contents spilled out of his mouth. Mineta looked away, unable to stomach the sight of their classmates' dead bodies. Shoji and Sero didn't know how to feel after suddenly seeing their friends dead. Tokoyami silently mourned, yet he did not show it.

"Oh god..."Sero blurted out of his mouth, "They're...They're all..."

"Dead..." all of the 1A students whispered out, "Killed..."

"I was expecting this would happen..." Okaru said out loud, "How unfortunate..."

"YOU WERE EXPECTING THIS!?" Okaru turned her head, seeing Shoji walk up to her with a glare in his eyes.

Shoji's arm stumps transformed into hands, grabbing Okaru's robe and pulled her close to his masked face, anger in his eyes. The Firbolg druid did nothing, feeling the boy needed to vent out his anger and decided not to intervene.

"ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Shoji shouted at her, yet Okaru remained calm.

"I know you're angry and upset at me..." Okaru calmly said, "You have every right to be..."

"DARN RIGHT I AM!" Shoji yelled out, which hurt Okaru's ears

"But I can bring them back," Okaru calmly said to Shoji, he let go of her robe in surprise, Okaru took four steps back, "I can bring them all back to you..."

"How?" Shoji curiously asked, suspicious if the Frostmaiden was lying, "How can I know you're not lying?"

"Specifically, my friend can bring them back to life..." Okaru pointed to the Firbolg, "Mirajor has done it before many times in the past before coming here..."

That caught everyone in 1A surprised since there is no quirk in existence that could bring back someone from the dead.

Shoji turned his head, facing Mirajor, "Can you bring them back?"

"Yes..." Mirajor replied, having prepared the necessary spell, "I can show you now..."

The Firbolg walked towards the dead bodies, held his staff with both hands in front of him and begins casting _Mass Reincarnate_. As he chanted magic words in Druidic, magical strands of nature magic seeped out of the tip of his staff; Each slithered its way to each body. The dead students' bodies glowed green as their forms gradually transformed. After an hour of casting, the spell is complete with their forms changed.

_Mass Reincarnate_ is a homebrew 5th-level transmutation spell exclusive to druids that Okaru made. It functions like _Reincarnate_ but can affect more than one dead humanoid. It can reincarnate up to 12 dead humanoids; If prepared at a much higher spell slot above the 5th level, it reincarnates 12 additional humanoids. Its range is 250 feet. Both the _Reincarnate _and _Mass Reincarnate_ use an expanded d100 list of races she found online, which included every race in all of DnD.

Each body of the reincarnated 1A students is different. All are different as each one reincarnated into a race other than human. Each of the fantasy races they reincarnated into existed in the expansive DnD multiverse.

Izuku, Ochako, and Momo now have pointed ears with the same hair length with different colours; Izuku and Momo have golden blonde hair, Ochako with silver-white hair with shades of brown. All three have shoulder-length hair. Should their eyes open, Izuku and Momo have black-coloured eyes, Ochako with blue eyes and flecked with gold. Izuku's and Momo's skin now have a bronze skin tone, Ochako had pale alabaster white skin.

Kirishima and Ojiro now have draconic appearances. Their heads, hands, feet, and their entire body took on a dragon-like form. Their hands replaced with four-digit claws; Feet with three-digit clawed dragon feet. Both now have dragon heads above their shoulders. Their skin replaced with durable reptilian scales. Ojiro's animal-like tail transformed into a dragon tail. The two have a different body colour; Kirishima is red while Ojiro is white.

Sato became more reptilian, unlike Kirishima and Ojiro. Dark green reptilian scales covered his entire body. His head became more crocodilian with a v-shaped snout with rows of sharp teeth; On top of his head, a bright yellow crest tipped in red rested. His hands replaced with four-digit sharp claws, feet with three-digit claws. On his lower back, a non-prehensile muscular crocodile tail protruded, measuring four feet.

Koda became like Mirajor, sharing the traits of the Firbolg race.

Jiro retained her old human body but with additional features. Large patches of snake scales covered some parts of her body; Her eyes became snake-like; Her tongue became a forked snake tongue. Two large fangs protruded from her mouth, venom dripping on its tips.

Toru was no longer invisible. Her body and skin became pale white and slender. Her eyes are colourless, thick black rings circling them. Her nose became small and subtle, detailless. Her hair is pale white, reaching her back. She was naked as she didn't wear any clothes as her hero costume was just boots and gloves. Okaru procured a cloak from her magic bag for her to wear when she wakes up, putting it on her body.

Denki's body became tall and muscular. He had pale yellow skin with a brownish skin tone. His head was long and angular, with deep-set eyes, flattened noses, and long pointed ears. He no longer has hair as he reincarnated as bald. He had facial hair with a short beard and moustache. He now had sharp black fingernails on his hands and feet.

Iida and Shoto look very different from each other but are from the same race. Iida now has light blue skin, hair, and eyes. A faint breeze tousled his air as it blew from his body. Shoto now has flaming red skin with his hair replaced with actual flames on his head. His eyes are flame-red. A faint smell of brimstone (sulphur) now accompanies him.

Bakugou and Mina share the same appearance but had different skin colours. Bakugou had red-coloured skin; Mina retained her pink-coloured skin. Mina's horns are much larger, resembling ram horns protruding from the sides of her forehead curled backwards. Bakugou also had horns protruding from his top forehead, resembling the horns of an antelope that spirals upwards. Both have prehensile thick five feet long arrow tails. Bakugou's ash blonde hair turned black. Mina's pink hair now has a much darker shade. Bakugou's spikey hair alongside Mina's fluffy, unruly hair became straight shoulder length.

All other hero students from the other schools also reincarnated into different races from DnD. All became a member of a specific race found in the DnD multiverse. All were astonished at their classmates' transformation, even those from other hero schools are surprised at their classmates' change in form. Mirajor walked back to the amazed UA students, sans Okaru, with a smile on his face. He nodded to Okaru, which she nodded in reply.

"I believe my work has finished here," Mirajor said as a magic circle appeared beneath his feet, "Your friends will wake up in about four hours."

"Goodbye! I hope I'll meet you all again!" Mirajor waved goodbye as Okaru sent him back to his forest home. Okaru then turned to the UA hero students.

"If your friends ever asked what they turned into, tell them to go visit Okaru." Okaru instructed the 1A students, "She will tell them everything, trust me..."

Okaru then walked away from the speechless students towards the exit. The Cadaver Collectors following her closely behind. As soon as she was out of their sight, she took off her owl mask and robe, pocketing them in her _Bag of Holding_. She unsummoned the Cadaver Collectors, sending them back to the war-torn battlefields in the multiverse.

As soon she was outside of the building, she saw Mera waiting for her outside, looking tired as usual.

"What you did today was very unexpected..." Mera stated in his tired tone, "Also, we won't be pressing charges since you took care of the situation..."

"Thank you, sir." Okaru thanked Mera

"What will happen to them...?" Mera asked about the reincarnated students, "What will become of them?"

"All I can say is that today will be a new day," Okaru stated, "A day where humans will no longer be the only race living in this world. The day where fantasy meets the modern world. Magic and science merge as one."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going home now," Okaru said as Mera stepped away from her path, looking at her as she leaves.

"_A day where fantasy meets the modern world, huh?_" Mera thought to himself, "_There will be interesting days indeed ahead of us..._" He walked back to the building to announce to the students who passed the test.

Okaru's actions marked a new age for the world of heroes and villains. One where magic and fantasy will thrive in the modern world. Only time will tell what will happen in the far future.

* * *

**A/N: MechaGodzillaFan here! After writing the Sports Festival one-shot, the story itself bugged my mind, tempting me to write another one due to the limitless possibilities of DnD and homebrew content. **

**As you may have read, Okaru has ushered in new races into the modern world through magic. What will happen in the very, _very_, far future is unknown. Quirks and Magic are two completely different things; One is rooted in science through genetics, the other is the ambient energy that surrounds the world itself.**

**If you managed to guess what all dead 1A students reincarnated into (Except for Koda), then congratulations! You are a DnD loremaster!**

**I hope you all enjoy reading the chapter! Please leave a review as it helps me write better!**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Reincarnation and Rehabilitation

**_UA Boarding School Campus, 1A Heights Alliance_**

In the aftermath of the hero license exam, all the surviving hero students took their recently reincarnated friends and classmates back to their respective schools. They are unsure about how to feel after losing their classmates, only for them to be brought back to life so suddenly. The parents of the reincarnated students were surprised at the transformation of their children. Journalists also picked up on the recent event in the stadium, hoping to get the big scoop for their news. Many demanded answers from the HPSC on the students' transfiguration. Their reply from the Safety Commission is that they'll be planning a press conference in about a week after they dealt with the situation. After the exam, all reincarnated students had woken up and reacted to seeing their new appearance with varying reactions. They were shocked, surprised, and panicking at the same time. Their friends and classmates calmed their mood down and telling them the HPSC will be holding a press conference to answer their questions.

In the 1A Heights Alliance dorms, all of the recently reborn 1A students have awoken and were immediately surprised/shocked at their new appearance. All are sitting in the living room in their dormitory building, sitting on their couches and eating snacks alongside other treats. All had a good look in the mirror on their bodies. All wore casual clothing with Ojiro, Kirishima, and Sato being a tight fit and seemed to rip apart at any moment. Eraserhead went to each of his students' parents to explain their situation, adding much to his packed work schedule.

The 1A hero students have yet to see their parents after their license exam.

Midoriya was in his usual muttering, theorizing on how he changed physically, trying to find an explanation. He wondered if his new body was going to affect his quirk.

Ochako and Momo were looking at their new looks, having the same feeling as Midoriya. Both inspected their faces, wondering how much of them was changed.

Sato brought baked sweets from his room but had difficulty due to his claws, unable to properly use the baking equipment.

Kirishima and Ojiro were trying to get used to their new draconic bodies as they no longer have human bodies.

Koda was no different, looking at himself, unsure of how to feel and thought that he now kind of looked like his mom but different.

Jiro was scratching her shedding snake scales, easing the itch as her tongue flicked in the air as she tasted it. Most of her classmates were creeped out by her snake eyes whenever she looks at them.

Toru was happy/scared by her new body; Happy that she can see herself, scared because of her featureless appearance resembling a phantom. Her invisibility disappeared when she was reborn.

Denki was freaking out on his new body, as he was bald and had facial hair, remarking on how he looked like an old monk.

Iida was shocked about his new body, inspecting every part of his body, finding out his eyesight was clear. He felt a faint breeze coming from his body, tousling his hair. And his clothes moved alongside the breeze.

Todoroki was feeling frustrated and upset about his new body; One, his hair was replaced with actual flames; Second, he can now only use his fire as his cold side vanished from his body. The features on his body only reminded him of his father. Water somehow made him uncomfortable when he took a shower to clean himself. His flame hair went out and reignited itself after he dried himself.

Mina wasn't surprised at her new appearance due to how it looked very similar to her old body, her arrow tail laying beside her.

Bakugou, in his usual mannerism, screamed profanities/curses, complaining about how he looked like _Racoon Eyes_, which is the nickname he gave Mina.

The rest of the non-reborn students of Tsuyu, Shoji, Sero, Mineta, and Tokoyami watched their classmates as their classmates' minds cope with the sudden change of their bodies. Shoji stood up, arm stumps turning into mouths and hands.

"Everyone!" Shoji shouted out as he loudly clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the entire class, "Please remain calm! I know this is very sudden, many of you are freaking out, wondering how this all happened to you!"

"You're darn right, I am!" Bakugou shouted at Shoji, "I now look like fucking Raccoon Eyes here!" Standing up from his seat and pointing a finger to Mina.

"And how the fuck are you so calm about this!?" Bakugou asked Shoji, "You said that we died and brought back by someone!"

"We were panicking back at the stadium until they restored all of you to life!" Shoji explained to everyone, "The one that brought you back was a friend of the villainess that the HPSC hired for the exam!"

Their deaths were still fresh in the minds of the reborn students. All shuddered in remembrance and reminiscence of their final moments before reincarnation. They remember who they were but now have entirely different bodies. They were either crushed or hacked apart, a memory not worth reminiscing.

"Who was this... friend you mentioned of?" Jiro asked with a hiss, developing a hissing vocal tic from being part-snake, "You said that it was a friend of the villainess...? Who was it?"

"Kyoka-san, could you please stop with the hissing?" Ochako asked Jiro, "It's uh... getting annoying..."

"I can't help it! Okay!" Jiro shouted out, "Me being part-snake doesn't help it that much, and I can't control it!"

"Sorry..." Ochako apologized to Jiro

"It's okay, Uraraka-san..." Jiro quietly said

"For your question, Jiro, the Frostmaiden's friend who looked much like Koda but looked much taller and older," Shoji said as everyone looked at Koda, who looked away in embarrassment, "I don't know what kind of quirk he had. But you all returned to life with no problem, aside from the new bodies."

"Also, afterwards, he disappeared in a flash of light." Shoji continued, "The Frostmaiden told us to tell you guys to go to talk to Okaru..."

"Why?" Izuku asked, "What has Okaru got to do with our predicament?"

"The Frostmaiden simply told us to trust her before leaving..." Shoji replied, "I'm guessing they are friends, But we can't be too sure about that..."

"Well, what are we doing here then?!" Bakugou shouted, "Let's go see that bitch for answers! I still hate her for beating me in the sports festival!"

"You're right..." Todoroki said, standing up from the couch as his flame-red eyes flared, "I need to know why I'm like this... And my quirk's ice is gone from being returned. I'll need some answers for that."

Some students may or may not have retained their quirks during reincarnation. They may have weakened or carried on towards their new body. Todoroki's ice vanished when he was reborn. Ojiro's tail carried over to his draconic body. But for most of 1A, their quirks are either weakened or carried over to their new selves.

"I and the others will stay here..." Shoji said, gesturing to the non-reborn students of 1A, "We have some things to take care of and other things."

"We'll tell Eraserhead you guys went to the Gen-Ed Dorms to meet someone," Sero said as he gives them a thumbs up, "We'll cover for you guys!"

"Thank you, guys!" Izuku thanked them, "Everyone, let's go!"

Izuku stood up and walked out of the building first. The rest of the reborn 1A students followed after a short moment. The non-reborn 1A students went to take care of personal things and necessities for their friends.

* * *

_**Gen-Ed 1C Heights Alliance Dorm**_

After a short hour of walking and directing by robot guides, the 14 reborn 1A students found themselves in front of the dormitories of the General Education students. From what the robot guides told them, Okaru is in the 1C Gen-Ed dorm. The dorms of Gen-Ed are identical to every dorm in UA High school. During their walk, most students looked at them in utter confusion or curiosity. Most thought they were recent transfer students or exchange students from another hero school. Bakugou got irritated by the other students' whispering behind his back, but kept it to himself, controlling his pent-up anger.

The Gen-Ed dorms are identical to other dorms in UA. They are large buildings with five floors separated into two wings. Each building has its respective class name posted above a sign that reads **Alliance**. Each building is circled by low hedge bushes that leave a path open to the entrance. The entrance comprises of two sets of double doors. Alongside the pathway are two park benches and two towers with lights on them. The first level is white; The upper levels are coloured brown on the outside. The 1C building was just like the other class' dorms, but it had additional features.

The entrance of the building had two figures guarding the entrance. The two had bodies made of iron, standing 12 feet tall with iron greatswords hanging from their backs. They were Iron Golems summoned by Okaru. A few more patrolled the dorm's perimeters, always alert for infiltrators and villains. The 1A students slowly walked up to the entrance as the Golems looked at them with an unblinking glare. As they arrived at the front of the door, Izuku pushed the doorbell. The Golems didn't break their stares, making the hero students uncomfortable. One of the Golem's eyes glowed purple, a familiar voice spoke through the construct.

"Ah, class 1A..." the voice of Okaru spoke through the golem, in her usual tired tone, "I've been expecting you..."

"Tessuto-san?!" Izuku was surprised, "How are you talking to us?!"

"Its a part of my quirk Midoriya-san..." Okaru replied, "Hang on, I'll get the door for you... Just wait for a few seconds..."

The golem's eyes stopped glowing purple as it looked at the students. After a few moments of waiting, the doors locks are unlocked. The door creaked open, revealing Okaru with a tired expression on her face with dark circles under her eyes. She wore a black hooded tracksuit with a skeletal theme and web-themed socks, not wearing any shoes. The 1A students are surprised by her appearance, wondering why she looked so tired.

"Come in..." Okaru gestured them in, opening the door wide for them to enter, "I'll get you guys some tea and snacks..."

The 14 1A hero students entered the Gen-Ed dorm, excusing themselves for the intrusion. The layout of the dorm was also the same as theirs. The living room was on the ground floor alongside the kitchen and dining room. The students' rooms are on the upper floors, boys and girls separated on opposite wings of the building. The students noticed the rooms had numerous suits of armour mounted on armour stands placed in the building's halls. They resemble what English Knights of the Medieval Era wore in combat. All held a sword and a shield bearing a coat of arms. The coat of arms was a red flaming fist in an arrowhead pointing upwards inside a blue shield.

As Okaru got tea and snacks from the kitchen, the hero students sat down at the living room couches. They also noticed more decorations in the room. Many fantasy-themed posters decorated the walls. Some were fantasy films; Others depicted heroes fighting against an ancient evil. Soon, Okaru brought trays with tea and snacks ranging from bread to biscuits. She then sat down on a single-person couch chair, sipping tea from a teacup before putting it down on the coffee table. The rest of her class is either out shopping or enjoying themselves in an arcade.

"Now, then..." Okaru said, rubbing her sleepy eyes, "I presume that you are all here to ask about your new bodies..."

"Yes, we are here for that, Tessuto-san." Izuku confirmed, "Do you know what we have turned into?"

"And can you turn us back?" Ochako asked Okaru

"Because I don't want to look like the fucking devil!" Bakugou shouted, "Those fucking extras outside kept whispering about me stealing their souls!"

"Please quiet Bakugou-san..." Okaru told Bakugou, "Shinsou's sleeping right now in his room... and he doesn't want anyone waking him right now..."

"And your questions will be answered..." Okaru told everyone, rubbing her temples with both of her hands, "Just let me get my mind sorted out first..."

The hero students kept quiet, even Bakugou, as Okaru sorted her mind. After a moment, Okaru placed her hands down on her lap and held her head high.

"You can ask your questions now..." Okaru instructed them, "Just keep them short..."

"Firstly, before we get to our main question, what's with the large golems and suits of armour?" Izuku was the first to ask, "I know this isn't related to our problem. I'm just asking out of curiosity."

"They are the dorm's security system..." Okaru blankly stated, "The Iron Golems patrol outside the dorm day and night without rest, just to ensure no villain gets inside. The suits of armour that you see here are alive and will fight any unexpected intruder."

"Anything else...?" Okaru asked the hero students, who are silent, "Okay, then..."

"As for the earlier question, you guys are not human anymore..." Okaru bluntly stated to the 1A students

The 1A students are silent for a moment before Ochako spoke.

"What do you mean we're not human anymore?" Ochako asked Okaru, "Are you sure we didn't get mutation quirks?"

"It's been obvious since the beginning..." Okaru rubbed her eyes again, "This isn't a sudden manifestation of mutant quirks..."

"What are we then?" Kirishima asked as smoke puffed out of his snout, "Some kind of non-human races?"

"You are right, Kirishima-san..." Okaru confirmed his statement, "All of you are a part of a non-human race that existed in fantasy settings. I'll start with you three..." She pointed to Izuku, Ochako, and Momo.

"You three are Elves..." Okaru stated, "It should have been obvious with just the knife-like ears..."

"Elves?" Izuku, Ochako, and Momo said out loud with questioning looks

"Specifically, you three are High Elves..." Okaru stated, "There are two types of High Elves: Sun Elves and Moon Elves."

"Midoriya and Yaoyorozu are Sun Elves; Uraraka is a Moon Elf." Okaru continued

"Sun Elves mostly have blonde hair and bronze skin, while Moon Elves mostly have silver-white hair with pale skin." Okaru described the High Elves' appearance, "You three fit those descriptions perfectly..."

"Also, you guys will outlive most of us..." Okaru stated, which made the three elves confused, "Since you guys will live for about 750 years..." she bluntly said, rendering them speechless

"Wha..." Izuku blurted out, "750 years..."

"Considering today's age, that life expectancy may go up to 1000 years old..." Okaru continued, "By that point, all of us are dead with you guys still being heroes..."

All the hero students are silent on the statement, sorrow about the feeling of their three classmates living for a long time. The three elves stay young while all of them wither as time passes. They feel depressed about leaving them alone in life.

"WHAT!?" Bakugou shouted out but not loud enough to wake Shinsou, "You mean that these knife-ears will outlive me and be heroes forever?!"

"Yes, they will..." Okaru stated, "Since you spoke up, I'll move on to you and Ashido..."

"You two are Tieflings..." Okaru said, "Basically, you two are the offspring of humans and devils..."

Both Bakugou and Mina are surprised to learn about what they are. Both Tieflings are unsure of how they should feel being the children of humans and devils. Mina spoke first.

"Does that mean we're evil since we are children of devils?" Mina asked Okaru, the D&D veteran only shook her head

"No, just because you have the blood of devils flowing through your veins doesn't mean you are evil..." Okaru said, "As a matter of fact, some are evil because they chose to. Some are good to change people's perception of Tieflings."

"Did that fucking villainess turn me into this on purpose!?" Bakugou asked loudly, "I am so going to kill her!"

"No, Bakugou, she did not turn you into this on purpose..." Okaru said, "She told me the magic spell that her friend used forced all of your souls through the cycle of rebirth. Meaning, it was either fate or God that determined your next life..."

"If you have someone to blame, you can blame God for all I care..." Okaru said nonchalantly

Bakugou and all others were silent about Okaru's statement. Most students of UA are not religious save for Ibara Shiozaki of Class 1B. Bakugou never believed in a higher power than himself as he thought religion was just a lie to make up a place to where you go when you die. Now, he doubted if God or religion as a whole was a lie.

Afterwards, Okaru listed each remaining 1A student of what race they are.

Sato learned he was a Lizardfolk, a humanoid lizard race.

Kirishima and Ojiro are Dragonborn, a race of humanoid dragons. Also, they learned that they are at full physical maturity since Dragonborn reach adulthood by 15 years old.

Koda learned he was a Firbolg, a humanoid race that can turn invisible and has an affinity for nature. Koda was grateful that he became a race that was close to nature.

Jiro learned that she is a Yuan-Ti Pureblood, a race of humans turned to snake hybrids after they worshipped serpent gods to gain power. She was unsettled by how Okaru described Yuan-Ti society. How the more you resemble a snake, the higher your social standing is with her being at the very bottom, just above Broodguards and Slaves.

Toru learned she was a changeling, an offspring of a doppelganger and human with the ability to shapeshift their appearance as long its a humanoid. She tested her shapeshifting ability, imagining herself to be Okaru, and when she looked in the mirror, she looked exactly like her. Toru was ecstatic as she could create an appearance for herself.

Denki learned he's a Gith, Githzerai specifically. A race formerly enslaved by the Mind Flayer race before revolting. A schism happened between the Gith. The Githyanki, a faction with a cultural focus on combat. And the Githzerai, who focused on spiritual enlightenment. Both hated each other, but they hated Mind Flayers more, forming hunting parties to hunt down Mind Flayer colonies and wipe them out. Denki then thought that his claim on being a monk wasn't too farfetched.

Iida and Shoto learned they are Elemental Genasi. Iida being an Air Genasi and Shoto being a Fire Genasi. Okaru described them to be children of Elemental Djinn, which are genies from Islamic myth but different. She further explained that Genasi has some control over their respective elements. She suggested that they practice that ability if they had some time. Okaru apologized to Shoto for the loss of his left ice side. To which Shoto said that it wasn't her fault, he doesn't blame her.

"Well, I believe that concludes our talk..." Okaru said, "If you wanted to know more about your respective race, I suggest you read some of the D&D books and research online. Also, I can summon some people from each of your races to help you train if you wish."

Two of the suits of armour animated, moving and opened the front doors for the hero students. The sight of animated armour surprised the hero students, with Midoriya once again going into his mutterings before snapped out by Ochako.

"I will see all of you guys in a week...!" Okaru said, waving goodbye, "Thanks for visiting! Bye!"

All of Class 1A bid their goodbyes and exited the dorm. The suits of armour closed the doors as soon all have exited and went back to their stands, laying motionless until needed. Okaru put away the leftover snacks and washed the dishes. It was now past noon when her talk with 1A ended. She felt lethargic as the afternoon rolled in. On top of her all-nighters on DMing and planning sessions, she could pass out at any time if it weren't for lots of caffeine that she usually drank in the morning to stave off her lethargy. As for why she is in her class' dorm, she technically still lives in her home. Her dorm room's door had a portal that's directly linked to her house. She's the only one who can enter through the door. The door portal was one of many homebrew magic items she made. She was going to sleep after this, wanting to get more sleep.

As she finished washing the dishes, she walked upstairs to the girls' side of the dorm. She entered the door portal, transporting her to her room inside her house. The door portal was entirely separate from her room's actual door, located right next to it. She sat down on her bed, grabbing her four-foot-tall owlbear plush. She lay down on her bed and slept, hugging her owlbear plush. She dreamt of being the level 20 Warlock character she made for her campaigns. Her Warlock character looked exactly like her with the Pact of the Great Old One and Pact of the Tome. An NPC who is essentially a self-insert of herself. A neutral character who works both for Good and Evil while serving an Eldritch God.

* * *

_**A week later**_

The HPSC made their awaited announcement on their press conference. Answering many questions of journalists and parents alike, it was a shock to them. Their children are no longer human. They noticed their children are now part of some fantasy races they knew. Some were monstrous like the Yuan-Ti and Kobolds, while others are humanlike like Elves and Dwarves. Many are going through therapy after experiencing death for the first time and physical rehabilitation to rehabilitate themselves in their new bodies. Some got proficient in things they never did in their life like a Dwarf's skill in blacksmithing. Some gained the ability to fly with an Aarakocra's wings and the Triton's ability to swim and breathe underwater. None mentally changed as they are formerly humans.

Back in UA High School, Class 1A was training in Gamma Gym inside their school, wearing their gym uniforms. Each was training with teachers from their respective races. Okaru was also present in 1A's training, sitting on the sidelines, sipping tea and seated on a chair and leaning her head on her right hand on a table. Wearing a casual outfit of a t-shirt, a pleated skirt with shorts, alongside arm and leg warmers and slip-on shoes, various shades of purple coloured her outfit. The same web theme adorned her clothing, mostly inspired by the Dark Elves' fashion around spiders. Two Iron Golems accompanied her as bodyguards. Said Iron Golems are holding a pitcher of juice and a tray filled with sweets and cake. She was somewhat feeling tired from her usual activities but had slept a full nine hours last night for this day. Helping 1A train their bodies and honing their newfound skills was a bit fun for her. Each reincarnated students had a teacher of their respective race training them.

Two High Elves are training Izuku, Momo, and Uraraka. The two are a Sun Elf Monk (**_Umeric_**) and a Moon Elf Monk (**_Venmys_**). Umeric helped Momo and Izuku with their training while Venmys helped Uraraka. They helped train the three students with Archery and weapon fighting. They also taught them magic in the form of Cantrips; Each learned a different cantrip.

A Tiefling Fighter, named **_Arkros_**, helped Bakugou and Mina in their training. Okaru informed them that Tieflings have different bloodlines from different Archdevils. Both Bakugou and Mina have the bloodline of Zariel, a fallen angel from heaven turned devil. Arkros shared the same bloodline they have. Both Tiefling students practiced their innate magic casting of _Searing Smite_, _Branding Smite_, and _Thaumaturgy_.

**_Mirajor_**, the Firbolg Archdruid, was summoned back to train Koda. Mirajor taught Koda about the Firbolg's affinity for nature and druidic magic. Koda was amazed by the magic Mirajor demonstrated, wondering if he could be a Druid.

A Lizardman Fighter, named **_Shaox_**, taught Sato about crafting weapons using bones and survival in nature. Sato was unsettled about crafting bone weapons from fresh corpses. Shaox also taught Sato how to fight using his claws and jaw during combat. Sato wondered if his new body would make him a better hero in the wilds rather than in a city.

Kirishima and Ojiro trained alongside their Dragonborn Monk trainer, named **_Arvarax_**. The male Dragonborn has golden scales, making them a Metallic Dragonborn. He taught Kirishima and Ojiro on how to use their breath weapons and using their Dragon Hide to defend effectively.

Jiro trained under another Yuan-Ti Pureblood Warlock named **_Numi_**. Numi taught Jiro snake magic granted to her by the Serpent gods. Jiro was again creeped out by the Yuan-Ti's religious beliefs and customs. She also learned that she has a snake's constitution, capable of swallowing whole eggs and small animals. But she doesn't like eating live animals and would eat eggs instead. Numi insisted that Jiro worship the Serpent gods to gain more power for herself, which further creeped Jiro out.

Toru had another Changeling, named **_Vox_**, train her in being a Rouge, focusing on deception and stealth. He also taught Toru the limitations of the Changeling's shapeshifting ability, that she can't copy an appearance that she has never seen before and that she is only limited to a humanoid appearance. Toru took that advice to heart and looked at numerous anime characters to settle as her new appearance, apart from her real appearance. Out of all the faces she saw, she settled on one character from a western anime. More specifically, a redhead girl with green eyes who goes by the name of Penny Polendina.

Denki was learning to become a Monk under the tutelage of a Githzerai Enlightened named **_Amzag_**. Under Amzag's teachings, Denki cast out his perverted desires and thoughts. The Ghitzerai Enlightened planned on training Denki on becoming a Githzerai Zerth. Denki's monk training also honed his Psionic powers, making him capable of casting spells.

Iida and Shoto trained under the tutelage of their respective Genasi teachers. Iida trained under the teachings of an Air Genasi Monk (**_Tornado_**) and Shoto under a Fire Genasi Monk (**_Flicker_**). Both Iida and Shoto learned to control their respective elements. Iida with the wind and Shoto with fire, becoming Elemental Monks. Despite losing his left Ice side, Shoto had moved past it and had made up for it with his skill in martial arts, mastering the Way of the Four Elements.

All of the Class 1A students researched their race online and on the D&D books. All researched everything they could find about their species. In the case of Sato, Ojiro, and Kirishima, read books, unable to type on a computer with large claws. All information thoroughly researched, even the most perverse ones. All three 1A High Elves were shocked to learn that a female Elf's pregnancy lasts for two years. Jiro freaked out and wished she never learned that Yuan-Ti bred with regular snakes. Most are shocked by what they learned about their species when searching through very perverse information.

The non-reincarnated students of 1A retired to the dorm after their training. The teachers allowed the use of the Gamma Gym for training. They also allowed it for physical rehabilitation, feeling the students need to get used to their new bodies to continue their studies. Okaru was left to observe their training/rehabilitation since she knew everything about the races of D&D.

As their training went on, Okaru heard knocking from the gym's door. Looking to see who it was, she turned her head and saw Shinsou, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and white rubber shoes. Okaru gestured to Shinsou to take a seat at her table. Shinsou walked over to her and sat opposite to her side.

"Hey, Shinsou..." Okaru greeted the brainwashing student, "How's your day? And why are you here?"

"Well..." Shinsou answered, "Nothing much... Just the usual uneventful weekend. I just came to see how the hero students are doing."

"You saw the news...?" Okaru asked

"Yes, the HPSC said that some students turned into fantasy races," Shinsou answered, "And I want to see it for myself."

"That's nice... Seeing you look out for others is rare..." Okaru remarked, "Is that the only purpose of your visit?"

"Also, do you want some juice and cake?" Okaru asking Shinsou if he wants some sweets

"Don't mind if I do..." Shinsou took a slice of cake and a glass of juice, taking a bite out of the cake

"How are they doing?" Shinsou asked Okaru about Class 1A

"They're doing fine for the most part..." Okaru answered, "They have been training for a few hours at least... I'm just watching here being lazy..."

"Okay... So nothing much..." Shinsou took another bite out of his cake and sipped some juice

Both are silent for a few moments before Okaru spoke up again.

"Shinsou..." Okaru called the mind-controller

"Yeah?" Shinsou said, "Got something interesting, Okaru?"

"You ever wonder... why we look similar to each other?" Okaru stated, noting how she and Shinsou looked so similar to each other, "How come we share the same similarities?"

"What do you mean by that?" Shinsou asked, confused

"I mean that we looked so similar to each other... Many people have mistaken us for siblings due to how we nearly looked the same." Okaru pointed out, "Remember how much we denied when people called us out for being siblings...?"

"Oh, yeah..." Shinsou realized, letting out a small laugh, "That was pretty embarrassing..."

"Has that ever crossed your mind?" Okaru asked Shinsou

"Maybe, but not much..." Shinsou answered, "Why do you think we look similar?"

"Well, if you ask me, I believe that some god or higher power made us like this or that both of us are lost siblings separated from birth..." Okaru theorized, "That's my theory..."

"Whatever it may be, I still don't know why how we got along so well with each other," Shinsou said, "Is it one of our similarities at work here, or was it the higher power you mentioned?"

"I'd like to believe that a higher power did this probably for its amusement..." Okaru said, leaning back into her chair

"Hm... Whoever it may be, must be enjoying our time together." Shinsou said as both purple-haired students watched the 1A hero students training.

"So... Uh..." Shinsou nervously said, scratching the back of his head, "Do you wanna go out together after this?"

Okaru snapped her head to Shinsou with wide eyes as if she found a limited edition D&D figure in a convention or store.

"Shinsou...Are you asking me out on a date?" Okaru counter asked Shinsou, her shock slowly subsiding as a faint blush formed on her cheeks

"Well... Something like that..." Shinsou said with a blushing face as he fiddled with his fingers, "Do you want it to be?"

"Oh... Maybe I want to..." Okaru said with a hand on her cheek, still having a faint blush, "Where do you want us to go out together exactly?"

"I was... uh... thinking of Akihabara..." Shinsou looked at Okaru with a blushing face and nervous eyes, "Is that okay with you...?"

"Of course..." Okaru said as she held both of her blushing cheeks with her hands with a smile, "I've never been to Akihabara before... When are we going?"

"Is Wednesday okay?" Shinsou asked

"I'm free on Wednesday..." Okaru said, still blushing as she set her hands down on the table

"So... It's a date?" Shinsou nervously asked

"It's a date!" Okaru confirmed to which Shinsou smiled with a blush on his face

Surprisingly, Class 1A didn't hear their conversation, being focused on their training/rehabilitation. Izuku and Momo are fighting Umeric in a spar while Uraraka practiced wielding a longbow with Venmys. Bakugou and Mina are sparring against each other while Arkros watched. Koda, holding a wooden staff with runes, began his Druid training with Mirajor's tutelage. Sato and Shaox fought each other in a sparring match. Kirishima and Arvarax sparred against each other while Ojiro waited for his turn. Jiro and Toru are fighting their teachers, Numi and Vox, with wooden daggers to gain proficiency in combat. Iida and Shoto also fought their teachers, Tornado and Flicker, in a sparring match. None of them heard their conversation about their date.

"Where do you want to meet on Wednesday?" Okaru asked Shinsou for their meeting place before going on their date

"Tatooine Station," Shinsou answered, "We'll take the Bullet Train straight to Akihabara in Tokyo."

"Got it..." Okaru said, remembering the meetup place

Soon, the Fantasy teachers called off training for today, reminding them to rest for today and will continue tomorrow. The students will have to train on their own once the teachers have taught everything they knew, told by their teachers. All students returned to their respective dorms. Okaru and Shinsou returned to their dorm rooms. Both Shinsou and Okaru felt nervous about the upcoming date on Wednesday. Sitting on their beds, they struggled to find their resolve, trying to build up their confidence should Wednesday come. Okaru quickly sorted through her clothing, finding the best dress she could wear while grooming her hair. Shinsou did the same and tried to brush his hair to make it neater looking. With their preparations finished, a single thought went through their mind.

"I hope it goes well..." Okaru and Shisou thought as they waited for the day of their date. As night came, both purple-haired students are sleepless from their nervousness until the sweet kiss of the cold night dozes them off. Both dreamed of each other and wondered what their life would be if they were together.

* * *

_**Somewhere beneath the ocean**_

Deep within the ocean floor, where many deep-sea fish swim, a shimmering blue 10-foot tall portal opened. The rims of the portal crackled with electricity as multiple figures stepped through. About 1,500,000 individuals stepped through before the portal closed. The individuals resemble five-foot-tall humanoid fish with large bulging yellow eyes, purple fish scales covering their bodies, and webbed hands and feet. All wore simple leather tunics with some wearing a necklace of teeth and lobster claws. Some are wielding man catchers and large fishing hooks that could catch a human. Some held wooden staffs with different figures attached on top and wore robes, resembling priests.

Out of all the fish people, one stood out from the rest. It wore a green robe with a golden belt on its waist. It wore a necklace of pearls and shark teeth. It held a long wooden staff with a statue of a woman with the head and arms of a crayfish attached on its top. It turned and spoke to its fellow fish folk in a gurgled speech. He resembled an archpriest.

"Brothers! Sisters!" the archpriest called out to his tribe, "Today marks a new day for the Kuo-Toa and our tribe!"

"For the Plooopoolub tribe have escaped calamity and ventured into the new world!" the priest proclaimed as the tribed cheered, "With Blibdoolpoolp's guidance, I, Shumbaba the Dreamer, shall lead our tribe to greatness and prosperity!"

"And our once mighty empire shall rise again and conquer the land folk once and for all!" He raised his staff high as the tribe cheered louder. On this very day, the Kuo-Toa have ventured to new lands, founding a new empire deep within the ocean's caverns. With most of the ocean's depths unmapped, they will prosper, build cities and temples for their gods. May the Sea Mother's grace guide them to a prosperous future.

* * *

**A/N: This took a while to finish; I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Please leave a review as it helps me write better!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
